


Night Owl

by thisiscasey_x



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crimes Against Food, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Somnophilia, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscasey_x/pseuds/thisiscasey_x
Summary: Seam is a night owl, while Jevil is an early bird. When the two need to spice things up in the bedroom, they turn to their nocturnal habits for some inspiration.





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry for any lack of updates on any fics, for the past while I've been sick and I've been trying to prepare for school again. Please enjoy this oneshot! I hope you like it ^^

The old pair of court entertainers, Jevil and Seam, have settled into a cozy routine following the former's release from his "freedom." After the shake-up in power when the Lightners had come through the area, the new king Lancer- after careful consultation with some other court personnel- decided to allow Jevil to leave his freedom as he wishes. Jevil was willing to join those who were locked up, for he had grown bored and lonely in his little freedom, and he desired to meet with the old shopkeeper that he hadn't seen in such a long time. 

Now, the pair lived together, living as a partnership stronger than any glue. Their waking hours together consisted of mostly games: Some more traditional, like card games, while others were kept behind closed doors; A "Do Not Disturb" sign does the trick, if not the booming voice of the strange jester give potential visitors a hint. However, their sleep cycles didn't naturally align. On one hand, Jevil was the sort to go to bed early and to rise early as well. On the other hand, Seam was the classical night owl, and was quite often up late in the night reading.

In the little living area, hidden away from the rest of Seap, Seam sat quietly in his worn-down recliner, reading a book about some odd spells.

"...NHH..."

His ears perked up a little at the familiar sound of a half-awake jester. When he looked behind him, he saw his little love walking out of the bedroom, in his pretty little nightgown. He was rubbing his eyes, and his tail was dragging on the floor.

"My my," cooed Seam, familiar with this situation. "Something 'roused you from your sleep? You were out cold just an hour ago."

"AH...NO, NO, JUST DESIRED...AFFECTION..."

Jevil's height barely reached the arm of the recliner, with his head half peeking over it. His arms were stretched out in front of him, the nonverbal request of wanting to be held.

"Ain't it so then. Why don't you sit with me for a while?"

Seam lifted him up and placed him in his lap. He was quite pleased by his small stature, how cute was he! The old cat's heart melted as his partner snuggled into place and held his much larger paws. 

"THANK YOU, SEAM...I LOVE YOU LOTS, A TON, MILLIONS MORE-"

"I love you too, heheh."

This was a particularly common occurrence, for Jevil to come out this late at night for a cuddle. The little jester always preferred falling asleep with Seam, and Seam himself didn't really mind these moments at all; In fact, he always looked forward to them, the sap he was. However, there was just one problem with these sappy moments...

"AH, ROMANCE, ROMANCE...THE MOOD ALWAYS STRIKES YOU WHEN YOU FEEL LOVE, DOESN'T IT?"

Seam felt his face heat up. 

"Hush love...just focus on sleeping, alright?"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY..."

Jevil soon drifted off to sleep, to Seam's relief. For Seam it was a little embarrassing, but it was quite often that lovey-dovey moments like these managed to get him aroused a lot easier than he would like to admit. Sometimes when they would spoon and cuddle, for example, his partner would jest a little at being "poked" from behind; Just some acknowledgement of his sexually aroused state, and it usually would lead to something more in just a while. However, at night he was pretty helpless, considering Jevil not being fully-awake at all. Having that fact pointed out to him in those moments was quite embarrassing indeed.

Once his partner was fully asleep, Seam gave a soft sigh and carried him to bed. After he tucked him in, he smiled wistfully at his sleeping face. What a beautiful dreamer this jester was, indeed.

Quietly, he left the bedroom to continue reading; Maybe to ease the stiff feeling below his waist too.

* * *

 

The next morning, Seam was awakened by a familiar, sweet smell: the smell of freshly-made pancakes had traveled to his nose, awaiting for him to take notice. Slowly, he ambled his way to the kitchen, where he spotted Jevil plating some pancakes for the two of them.

"UEE HEE HEE! GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING!" greeted Jevil, who pulled out a chair for Seam in an exaggerated manner. _Never gets old_ , the cat feels.

Most mornings, Jevil would attempt to make a breakfast for Seam since he was always awake before him. Some breakfasts were delicious-looking, like this one. Others...not so much.

"Good morning love," said Seam. He smothered a large amount of butter onto his pancakes, as if the pancakes were a side dish to the topping. Meanwhile, Jevil was pouring an unhealthy amount of honey onto his pancakes. Gingerly, the cat cut a piece off of his stack and popped it in his mouth, and his ears perked up in surprise.

"Gummi worms?"

"SOUR!! SOUR GUMMI WORMS! HEE HEE HEEE!" 

Jevil was shoveling pancake into his mouth, almost as if he were trying to induce a sugar rush. Seam smiled at him.

"Well they're quite delicious! You should make these again."

A blush formed on the jester's face.

"AWW! THANK YOU, THANK YOU LOVE!"

Upon saying "love", his tail curled into a heart shape and he stared intensely into his lover's eyes. However, soon the look turned a little serious. Seam was familiar with that face, the face that meant that Jevil had something on his mind.

Tilting his head, Seam asked, "What's the matter, Jevil?"

Jevil's tail squirmed a little bit, thinking of how to explain what he wanted to say.

"I'VE BEEN THINKING, THINKING..." started Jevil. "OUR LOVE IS STRONG, STRONG! BUT IT SEEMS OUR ROMANTIC PURSUITS HAVE GOTTEN A BIT DULL, A BIT TIRED. I BELIEVE THE AUDIENCE IS SEEKING A NEW ACT. QUICK, QUICK! BEFORE THEY LEAVE-!"

The little jester laughed a bit, getting lost in his own metaphor. Soon, he stopped and returned to his previous train of thought.

"I THINK YOU THINK THE SAME THING TOO, DEAR SEAM. AT NIGHT YOU SEEM...RESTLESS."

His lover bringing up his frequent late-night horny feelings made his face heat up in embarrassment. Gently, he sighed.

"Perhaps I am...maybe, something about the late hour just gets me in the mood. After all, I am a night owl, and you are an early bird," said Seam.

"Ha ha...if only I could relieve myself while you are asleep! Wouldn't that be easy?"

Taking another bite of his pancakes, the cat gave a hearty laugh at his own joke, amused by the scenario he created. However, the joke made Jevil refrain from shoveling food into his mouth for a moment. His mind began to wander down a strange path, brought on by the joke:

Asleep, away in dream land, without any idea of what is going on in the waking world. Quiet, oh so quietly, his lover would sneak into the bedroom, and admire his body from above, ready for his special "treat." Then, without the knowledge of his sleeping beauty, he would ravish him in his sleep! The little sleeping jester would never know it happened-

"Jevil, love? Are you alright?"

In surprise, Jevil's head sprung off, making him snap out of his erotic daydream. Slowly, he screwed the head back on.

"ALRIGHT? OF COURSE, OF COURSE! SEE, MMMMM YUMMY PANCAKES-"

Again, Jevil started shoving pancake down his gullet, in an attempt to distract from the daydream. However, Seam could see right through it.

"Jevil...what were you thinking about?"

Jevil stopped. Then he sighed, resigned to telling Seam about his latest fantasy.

"WELL," started Jevil, "THAT JOKE YOU MADE...ABOUT RELIEVING YOURSELF WHILE I SLEEP...I PERSONALLY THINK THAT WOULD BE EXCITING, EXCITING..."

Seam stared at his partner, who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Having his way with Jevil, while he is sleeping? It was a novel concept, playing in the dubious confines of somnophilia.  It was actually a bit enticing, to be completely honest. Perhaps, he could make arrangements to play that kind of game then.

"Exciting, you say?" said Seam. "Then maybe we could try something like that..."

Jevil's ears perked up in interest; He was sitting on the edge of his seat, nearly about to stand up on his chair.

"Tell you what. Why not tonight, you go to bed like usual...and then sometime in the middle of the night, I will have my way with you. Our game will end the next evening. Is that fair?"

By this point, Jevil's tail was wagging in horny excitement.

"YES! YES!! I LOVE IT, SEAM! I LOVE YOU!"

After he said that, he bounded over to his fluffy partner and landed a happy kiss on his cheeks, and then ran off to wash the dishes.

* * *

 

As nightfall arrived, Seam sat in his usual reading chair, vaguely reading his book, but also watching Jevil ready himself for bed. He could hear a soft yawn come from his partner, as he stood at the kitchen sink to brush his teeth. Eventually, Jevil stretched his arms out and headed to the bedroom.

"GOODNIGHT SEAM..." said Jevil. "LOVE YOU."

"Aww, love you too." Seam planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then patted his back, sending him off to bed. He then returned to his reading, feeling an excitement rise in his crotch...

...

After about an hour, Seam noticed from the other room that the tossing and turning of falling asleep had stopped. By now, his lover must be out cold, he figured. He put his book onto the table by his recliner, and stared down at his crotch. Rock hard and throbbing, a poor needy member indeed.

Quietly, Seam tiptoed his way into the bedroom, being careful not to let the floorboards or doors squeaked while he moved. When he entered, he lit the small lamp on the nightstand, to reveal the bed containing his sleeping beauty. There, his lover lie; Jevil was sprawled out on the bed, with his torso facing up and his head leaning to the side. He wore a pretty, pale blue nightgown and nightcap set; His slippers, the same color as his clown shoes, lie on the floor. This beautiful sight only made Seam want to ravish him more, he couldn't wait anymore.

Carefully, Seam lifted up Jevil's nightgown to reveal a frilly pair of pumpkin bloomers underneath, his partner's undies of choice. Then, he lifted up his own robe and tucked it into his belt, to reveal his needy member that was begging for some relief. After that, he slowly pulled off his lover's undies, revealing his own flaccid penis.

Wanting to ease in slowly, Seam decided to take advantage of the item he had in hand. He took several deep sniffs of the underwear in his hand, taking in the scent of soiled undies. It smelled a bit of sweat, given that Jevil doesn't bathe at night. Then, with the soiled undies in his hands, he grabbed at his hard member and began to pump. The soft, silky fabric of the underwear felt good on his dick, hardening even further with each pump. Soft moans accompanied his masturbation, but he tried not to be too loud.

As he pumped further, his breathing started to grow heavier, sweat beading on his fluffy fur. He couldn't help but to thrust his pelvis as his dick grew even harder. Finally, Seam let out a rough groan as he came into the undies.

After he came, he studied his work. The underwear was completely soaked in his semen, and stuck together in an unsightly fashion. He chuckled softly, feeling proud and aroused at the same time. Then, he placed the undies on the floor; A morning surprise for his unaware lover. By the time he was done messing with the underwear, Seam was ready for another round. Now it was time for the main course: Jevil himself, who was sleeping, completely unaware.

Seam got on his knees, positioning himself in front of Jevil. Carefully, he spread open his short legs, fully revealing the extent of his partner's nether regions. Then, he grabbed some lube from the nightstand and started to prepare for entry. One finger first, to get started, elicited no reaction from the jester. Then another finger and some massaging movements to stretch him out a little, and he noticed Jevil's dick begin to react a little to the touch. Once his hole was prepared, Seam then lifted up the rear end of his partner and lined up for entry.

Slowly, he slid inside of Jevil, appreciating the tightness of his butthole. The cat let out a sigh of pleasure, and then started to gently thrust back and forth. As he began to settle into a rhythm, he started to observe Jevil sleeping. The little jester's breathing started to grow heavy, and his dick started to harden up and throb, positively reacting to the stimulation. Seam himself started to breathe heavier, as his heartrate rose and his thrusting grew faster and needier.

Even in his sleep, Jevil would moan and pant, subconsciously reacting to the feeling inside of his body. Sometimes, an incoherent noise or a word would be spoken, but whatever was said was nonsense, sleep-talking. Soon, Seam started to feel the need to come rise inside of him, a feeling of desperation washing over him; Several thrusts later, he climaxed with a breathy moan, and thrusted even faster than before to ride out the orgasm.

While he was making his final thrusts, he took notice of Jevil's labored breathing and hardening dick. Soon, those moan turned into whines, and then his milky substance shot out of his penis, covering himself in his own cum. After Seam slowed down, he pulled out, a stream of his cum dripping from his tip, and threatening to spill out of his lover's hole.

Tired, Seam undid his robe and fell asleep next to his lover, not even bothering to turn out the light before he passed out.

* * *

 

The next morning, Seam felt a hand petting his head.

He turned a bit, not quite awake at all, and found that Jevil was petting him affectionately.

"GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL. DID YOU REST WELL, WELL?"

"Mnn..."

The jester chuckled and then cupped his face.

"WELL I CAN SAY...YOU'VE DONE WELL, RAVISHING ME IN MY SLEEP. THE ONLY EVIDENCE IS THE MESS, MESS..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"WELL THEN," started Jevil, "MAYBE YOU WOULD BE MORE AWAKE IF I OFFERED YOU A SECOND ROUND, ROUND!"

Seam perked up, suddenly horny again.

"WELL? WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT?"

He chuckled.

"Ah...very well then..."

The two then hid underneath the covers, this time both partners awake.


End file.
